Tokaji Shirogane
Appearance Tokaji has a shock of Dirty blonde spikey hair on his head that is typically swept to one side or the other. His headband is normally kept tied off to the side around the waist of his Khaki brown pants. Along with this he will usually be seen in a simple red tee shirt and brown jacket, embracing the Suna color palate. Having embraced his heritage as both a fact of his life and a source of strength, he has limbs of iron on both his arms that are individually integrated with weapons that make him an ominous sight to say the least. Personality Tokaji is certainly never the quietest one in the room, almost always talking a bit too loudly or straight hollering when over excited. In combat he has developed many tools with practical application at a long range, and though he is not necessarily opposed to using it in this way he almost always tends to be overly aggressive and preferring a close range subconsciously. Though his loud and boisterous personality may be annoying to some, his betters decided some of its implications as a social skill were strong enough in him to grant him a summon within the academy. The Mantis was older than him by ten years despite her size and had a very strong personality of her own. She came with a rather odd bundle of strong combat experience and a history of isolation, forcing the particular social lesson to be hard learned and unforgiving; though one sure to bring a strong relationship in its wake. Background An Orphan from a young age, his parents died defending their village in a way all too similar to so many of his era. Being taken in by his Aunt and uncle from his Father's side, he was still able to experience the care of being in a family but was always simply waiting for a chance to prove himself. To them, the village, his clan maybe, he wasn't sure. He simply thirsted to prove himself useful and worthy, and trained hard as a shinobi to do so, even getting a great knack for tinkering with mechanics and such the way his clan was so gifted. Of course, he had no need for a mechanical limb, or otherwise, nothing was missing nor did he want to endure the pain of the procedure without reason so he simply applies his knowledge to the weapons he and his summon Elegana use. Learning to summon in the academy, Elegana was the first product of his contract with Praying mantis summons. She stands a little under waist height at about two and a half feet tall with a wirey frame and tends to act as Tokaji's battlefield presence while he looms in the back with his bow. With a very aggressive nature she has certainly proven to be involved in the development of his loud nature and even brought out a little more of his own outright aggressive side as they trained more to perfect his ability with her. Combat Style Typically, Tokaji uses his summon to lure, drag, or swipe a target out of cover. Responding to successful attempts of this with long range attacks from his bow or otherwise. Preferring to stay out of direct combat so as not to get himself into trouble as he is so prone. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. 'Leverage Scythe: '(4400) A 3 foot scythe with a bit of kick from Tokaji. Using a simple lever and hinge system within that allows the scythe blade to rotate straight outward and be pulled back at will, snapping into place in those two states. 'Pulleyed Recurve: '(1,100) A wooden recurve bow Tokaji modified a year ago with some small iron wheels and a lot of extra threading to make a compound pulley system that helps make the range of this bow particularly long without requiring as much draw weight.